Archangels
Archangels are the very proud rulers of Heaven, Limbo, Hell and Earth (otherwise known as the Four Worlds). They rule the angels from the Palace, a beautiful building situated at the heart of Heaven. Known archangels There are eight known Archangels. *Raphael Briathos *Michael Charmeine *Gabriel Hamaliel *Uriel Valoel *Raguel Lailah *Remiel Shekinah *Seraphina Viscen *Vincenzo DeLuco Sereaphina Viscen, however, is a fallen angel, and is no longer classified as a true Archangel, while Vincenzo was only an Archangel for a short space of time before he became a human again. History Archangels are known to be incredibly wise, beautiful, and as ancient as time itself. They were only in power for a short amount of time when the newly-formed Skeletals started to cause riots. The Archangels knew that it was only a matter of time before the Skeletals attacked Heaven, so they did the only thing they could; they sealed away their powers. The Skeletals were furious when this happened, and continued to fight back even though they had no chance of winning. The Archangels eventually grew tired of their antics, and sent the rioting Skeletals to Hell, where their souls were consumed by the demons. Only one Skeletal remained in Limbo; a young Baron Delaroche. As Baron grew older and became the Leader of Limbo, he taught the newer Skeletals to despise both angel and demon alike. Appearance Archangels are much taller than Guardians and Reapers. They are incredibly beautiful; it pains an ordinary angel to look at them for too long. Most of an Archangel's beauty lies in the eyes; their eyes are ageless and hold all knowledge that ever existed. A little-known fact is that all Archangels are ambiguous, which means they can change gender on a whim. All current Archangels appear to be males, except for the exiled Seraphina. Until a few centuries ago, the male Archangels had a very feminine appearance, until Raphael decided to cut his long locks and grow facial hair. The others followed suit. Unlike ordinary angels, an Archangel can change the appearance of their wings in both size and colour, which allows them all to have completely unique wings. The bigger the wings, the more powerful the Archangel. Raphael currently possesses the largest wing-span, which means he is the current Leader of Heaven. Powers An Archangel can do everything a Guardian and Reaper can do, and much more. They generally use their powers to keep the Four Worlds in order. While Guardians and Reapers need to stop whatever their doing and concentrate to perform an act of power, an Archangel can do it as easily as breathing. Archangels hold power over humans, demons, angels and Skeletals alike, which means they rarely have to leave the Palace. Unfortunately, their over-confidence makes them blind to the goings-on of the Four Worlds. Only the Devil himself has power equal to the Leader of Heaven. Archangels, however, are very capable of destroying a demon, while demons aren't strong enough to do the same to them. There are millions and millions of angels, and only two demons, which means the Devil cannot take on the Leader of Heaven without losing his only companion, Seraphina. Archangels are the only angels allowed to open the gates leading to Earth. This rule is broken by Guardian-Reaper Vinny, who is tortured by Sergei into opening the gates. Leader of Heaven The Leader of Heaven changes every century. The current Leader is Raphael Briathos, and only he has power equal to the Leader of Hell, Ellingham. The Leader of Heaven can declare war, change laws, command Archangels and even reshape the Four Worlds. The first Leader of Heaven in existence was Michael Charmeine, but he was persuaded by Raphael to strip the Skeletals of their powers before they could attack Heaven. When Raphael became the Leader of Heaven for the first time a few centuries later, he immediately attacked the demons, thus starting the War of Spirits.